1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of personal grooming devices and more particularly to a detachably mounted back washer and applicator device of a configuration which utilizes a standard wash cloth and includes an inflatable bladder to vary the applicator surface.
2. The Present State of the Art
The present invention was developed to fill a need for persons who desire a detachably mounted back washer and applicator which utilizes a standard wash cloth. Further, the present invention was developed to allow the user of the invention to selectively vary the application surface according to desire.
Various devices for attachment to a bathroom shower or tub wall presently exist for the purpose of cleaning or massaging inaccessible areas of a person's body. Such devices assist the elderly, persons with arthritis and others with impaired mobility. Otherwise unimpaired persons also benefit from the presently known devices which make hard-to-reach areas of a persons back side accessible to cleaning or massaging.
Detachably mounted back washers presently known require a customized cloth cover which would be jointly used by multiple users. Applying the foregoing design approach, certain sanitation problems have been encountered. For instance, a person with a skin allergy easily transmits the condition to other users of presently known devices requiring a customized cloth cover.
In addition to the lack in the prior art of a detachably mounted back washer which utilizes a standard wash cloth, there also exists no back washer which allows the user to vary the surface of application. For example, some people have sensitive skin and may enjoy a softer application surface in order to not irritate that skin. On the other hand, some people have less sensitive skin which may enjoy a vigorous scrubbing with a rougher application surface.
There remains a need to provide a more satisfactory solution for persons desiring a detachably mounted back washer and applicator.